


Shifting Discoveries

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Bagginshield alphabet, Discovery, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4935325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just another quick little thing for Bagginshield Alphabet on tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Shifting Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> Just another quick little thing for Bagginshield Alphabet on tumblr.

“Why did you not say anything?”

There’s a brief shift of movement on the garden bench next to him and a long silent look at the side of his face before he eventually gets an answer to the question.

“How could I? You have mentioned many times how Dwarves hate dragons more than their common dislike for Elves. How could I tell you and the others that I have the ability like Beorn to shift my form? What would you have done if I had told you sooner? What you still might do now that you know?”

He opens his mouth to answer and then closes it, clenching his jaw. There’s no answer that he could give that would be acceptable.

What would have they done if Bilbo had come to them earlier and told that he could shift into a Dragon, one of the few creatures that Dwarves actively disliked? If he’s honest with himself, he doesn’t quite know what they would have done though he knows that he doesn’t want to give up his Hobbit.

Glancing at Bilbo, he gives him a small wane smile and gently tugs him into his side, waiting until Bilbo relaxes into him before resting his cheek on top of his head.

“I do not know. But I do know that I would rather not lose you.”

The look on the faces of the Bowman and Thranduil were worth finding out what his lover could change his form too.

0

And in another part of the mountain, the rest of the Company holds their own little meeting. Nori glances around them all seriously.

“So my lads, it appears that we all lost the bet about our little Hobbit shifter. What shall we place bets on next?"


End file.
